Beauty Maid
by giantsmurf92
Summary: DISCONTINUED :)
1. Teaser

haii~ bawa project ff lagi. eitss tapi ada syaratnya klo mau dilanjutin yaituuu... review lebih dari 15 hoho /ketawa/

langsung baca deh sok atuh. btw ini ff rated M loh :3 baru pertaa kali buat ff rated M, semoga hasilnya gak mengecewakan nee jiahahaha

cekidot!

byunshaar98© presents...

Title : Beauty Maid

Cast : ChanBaek and all EXO member

Genre : romance, family, kemanisan /abaikan

Length : chaptered as always

Warning! Typo(s), GS, OOC, GAJE, ide pasaran, dll

GASUKA CHANBAEK? DADAAHH /BUKAIN PINTU KELUAR

Happy RnR (Read n Review)~~ 

"Chanyeol! Sudah eomma ingatkan padamu, jangan membuat maidmu mengundurkan diri lagi!", omel Yixing, sang eomma

"Ish siapa suruh ia masuk sembarangan ke kamarku? Aku kan sedang ganti baju", ujar Chanyeol tak mau kalah

"Tapi ia kan sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu"

"Tidak eomma! Kalaupun iya, memang aku sudah mengijinkan? Mereka saja yang mesum", jawab Chanyeol asal. Yixing menjitak kepala anak bungsunya

"Kau ini! Prince syndrome mu belum sembuh?", celetuk Yura, noonanya

"Ish noona! Aku kan memang pangeran, untuk apa sindram sindrom segala"

"Ya ya terserah kau sajalah", ujar Yura memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol hanya nyengir lebar

~~~ Beauty Maid ~~~

"Sehunnie ireona jebal hiks, kau tak bosan tidur terus? Aku kesepian Sehunnie", lirih seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu terus menggenggam tangan seorang namja yang terbaring di katil rumah sakit. Karena ia sedang sedih, biarkan aku memperkenalkannya pada kalian

Namanya adalah Kim Baekhyun, panggil dia Baekhyun. Nah, namja yang terbaring dengan selang infus ditangannya adalah Kim Sehun, adik kandungnya. Sehun sudah terbaring koma selama 6 bulan, dan selama itu pula Baekhyun selalu menyempatkan diri setiap harinya untuk menjaga Sehun di sela waktu kuliah dan kerjanya. Apakah hanya Baekhyun yang menjaga Sehun? Jawabannya adalah iya. Orangtua mereka? Mereka mungkin turut sedih, namun tak bisa berbuat apapun dan hanya memperhatikan mereka dari atas, yah dari surga. Semua biaya pengobatan Sehun ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh Baekhyun, karena ia adalah kakak jadi ia memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap adiknya. Beruntung karena otak cerdasnya, ia tak perlu pusing memikirkan biaya kuliahnya. Dan sekarang, ia fokus pada pengobatan Sehun. Dan.. STOP! Hanya itu yang bisa kuceritakan pada kalian, selebihnya silakan ikuti cerita hidup Baekhyun (?)

Piip.. piip...

"Aigoo sudah waktunya bekerja, sampai nanti Sehunnie. Cepat sadar ne", ujar Baekhyun sambil menghapus airmatanya dan segera keluar dari ruang rawat Sehun. Sepeninggal Baekhyun, setetes airmata jatuh dan mengalir melewati pipi Sehun 

TBC

A/N : Holaaaa, aku balik lagi bawa prolog ff baru. Maap aku terlalu ngaret dan doyan banget ngutang ff sama kalian. Tapi aku janji bakal post terus, dan mungkin sehabis sekuel I Don't Know aku bakal hiatus-in cerita itu. Aku mau fokus di Unlucky Princess sama Trouble Maker okey;)

Aku bawa ff ChanBaek again, kali ini kisah hidupnya Baekhyun tetep keras, tapi ini gak full angst oke ;)

Review please? /wink bareng Sehun/


	2. Chap 1

annyeonghaseo... terima kasih buat review kalian di prolog ff ini... targetku 15 dan trnyata review nya lebih yaampun aku seneng banget wkwk... kamsahamnida yg sudah review, follow, dan favorite ff ini /bow/

aku rencananya mau post chap 1 pas lusanya, cuman aku ngejar tugas jadi ya ff ku pada terbengkalai semua-_- apalagi ff Trouble Maker ku.. halah halah aku gak ada inspirasi lagi buat lanjutin ff itu-_- aku akhir2 ini nyari ff action thriller gitu biar aku dapet inspirasi, tapi aku aja gak sempet buat sekedar ngecek acc ku.. mianhae jeongmal /deep bow/

dan buat yg ngarepin ff ini bakalan banyak NC-an nya maaf banget ya aku gak bisa ngabulin. yang aku maksud rated M itu bisa kalian lihat nanti di ff ini ada banyak dirty talk /? atau mature language dan yaaa tetep ada lah NC-an cuma itu untuk beberapa chap kedepan ya hehe eitsss jangan kecewa dulu, nanti bakal banyak kok scene yg berbau NC (?) yaah pokoknya tunggu saja kejutan yang sudah aku siapkan hehe :3

okelah kita cekidot aja, kalian pasti udah males baca cuap cuap aku yg bisa nyampe 10k words #lebay. Semoga chap 1 ini gak mengecewakan ya, NC belum terlalu menampakan diri di chap ini /? ^^

giantsmurf92© presents...

Title : Beauty Maid

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing, Park Yura, Park Joonmyeon (maaf ne diganti dulu marganya si holang kaya, tapi kamu tetep holang kaya kok mas Suho #plak), dan masih banyak lagi (author males ngetik hehe /slapped)

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, family, lil bit school life

Length : chaptered

Rating : M (for mature language and lil lemon :p)

WARNING : GS FOR UKE, OOC, MUCH TYPO(S)

DON'T LIKE? LEAVE AJA YA ;)

DILARANG KERAS NGE BASH ALL CAST DALAM FF KU! KALO BASH AKU SILAKAN AJA

LIKE? SOK ATUH BACA~~ JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYA EAK '3'

Chap 1 start!

"Sehunnie... Aku sudah dapat pekerjaan baru loh. Kau cepat sadar ne, aku benar-benar merindukanmu Sehunnie... Hiks... Besok aku akan mulai bekerja, dan mungkin akan jarang menjengukmu... Jangan marah padaku nee... Tolong doakan aku agar aku bisa bekerja dengan baik", ujar Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun yang ditempeli selang infus. Baekhyun sedikit meringis karena perutnya terasa melilit. Wajar saja, dia seharian ini memang belum makan apapun. Sedari pagi ia di rumah calon boss nya; mengenal seluk beluk rumah itu, mengerti tugas-tugasnya sebagai maid di rumah itu. Eitss... tapi yang lebih istimewa dari pekerjaan barunya adalah ia hanya perlu melayani 1 orang saja

Piip piip...

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya dan seketika matanya membulat

"Omo Sehunnie! Aku akan terlambat kerja!", ujar Baekhyun panik lalu mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. "Cha! Nuna pergi dulu ya, cepat sembuh nae Mija", bisik Baekhyun lalu mengecup dahi adiknya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bunyi debuman pintu yang tertutup seakan menjadi sebuah kode bagi Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya lalu menatap langit-langit kamar di rumah sakit itu

'Mianhae Baekhyun nuna'

~~~ Beauty Maid ~~~

"Yura nuna, mana maid baru itu?", tanya Chanyeol

"Waeyo eoh? Kau tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya?"

"Hmm..", jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Padahal niat sebenarnya hanya ingin segera mengerjai si maid baru itu

"Uh harusnya sih dia sudah datang 10 menit yang lalu, biarkan saja. Pasti ia mau menemui adiknya dulu", jawab Yura. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, otaknya sudah merancang jebakan sedemikian rupa

"Eum dia juga seumuran dengamu loh Chan", tambah Yura. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya

'Wow akan semakin menarik'

Teeeeettt... Teeeeettt... (anggap aja bunyi bel xD)

"Ah itu pasti dia! Bibi Jung, tolong bukakan pintu", pekik Yura antusias. Chanyeol hanya menatap nuna nya heran, ah tidak juga sih soalnya Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan sikap 4D ajaib nuna nya ini ._.

Greeek... Greeek... (anggap aja ini bunyi roda koper xD)

"A-annyeonghaseo", sapa seorang yeoja mungil

Chanyeol pov

"Annyeonghaseo"

Reflek aku menolehkan kepalaku menuju sumber suara. Disana ada seorang yeoja menggunakan kemeja tipis berwarna baby blue yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan celana jeans hitam. Pakaian yeoja ini casual tapi entah kenapa terlihat begitu pas di tubuhnya yang kecil yaah meskipun aku belum melihat mukanya

"Aaah Baekhyunnie wasseo?"

Baekhyunnie? Apa namanya Baekhyun? Nama yang manis sesuai penampilannya, tapi sayang yeoja ini masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya padahal posisiku ini lurus berhadapan dengannya meski terpaut jarak sekitar 4 meter. Uh-oh apa ini maid baruku?

"Aigoo jangan menunduk begitu Baekhyun. Nah kajja biar kuperkenalkan pada adikku", ajak Yura nuna sambil menuntun yeoja itu duduk di sofa tepat dihadapanku. Tak lama Bibi Ahn dan Bibi Jung membawakan koper yeoja itu. Namun yeoja itu menahannya. Bisa kudengar samar suaranya

"Ah ahjumma jangan repot-repot, saya akan membawanya sendiri kok", tolak yeoja itu halus. Yah kuakui sih dia memang berbeda. Maid-maid ku sebelumnya tidak pernah menolak saat Bibi Ahn dan Bibi Jung yang membawakan barang mereka

"Tapi ini tidak berat kok, agashi. Kami akan membawanya langsung ke kamar anda", ujar Bibi Ahn

"Nah maka dari itu, karena tidak berat makanya saya bisa membawanya sendiri ahjumma. Terimakasih atas bantuannya, tapi saya akan membawanya sendiri saja"

Wah yeoja ini lumayan juga. Dia terlihat sopan dan mandiri. Suaranya juga sangat merdu dan halus. Entah mengapa pikiran untuk mengerjainya seakan menguap begitu saja. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

Chanyeol pov end

"Nah Baekhyun kajja duduk, ini adalah Park Chanyeol adikku", ujar Yura sambil menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk dihadapan Chanyeol sedangkan dirinya sendiri duduk disamping Chanyeol. Baekhyun membungkuk sebentar lalu duduk dengan pelan

"A-annyeonghaseo, Byun Baekhyun imnida", ujar Baekhyun canggung. Kepalanya tertunduk dan jarinya memainkan ujung kemejanya

"Ck beginikah sikapmu pada majikan? Angkat kepalamu, kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa", ujar Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya langsung menatap mata bulat Chanyeol. Tatapan Chanyeol terkesan tajam dan menusuk, Baekhyun cukup merasa ngeri

"Yak Park Chanyeol ppaboya! Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu pada Baekhyun! Baekhyunnie maafkan dia ne?", ujar Yura. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"Gwenchana nona, saya memang kurang ajar. Jeosonghamnida", ujar Baekhyun sambil membungkuk beberapa kali. Tapi ada yang Baekhyun lupakan, dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Apakah itu? O_O

~~~ Beauty Maid ~~~

Baekhyun memasuki kamar barunya, yah menurut Nyonya Park ia akan tinggal dulu disini selama 3 bulan sebelum ikut Chanyeol tinggal di apartemennya. Tapi Chanyeol menolak keras, 3 bulan terlalu lama untuknya. Jadi ia hanya ingin tinggal disini untuk 1 bulan kedepan

"Haah", Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya sejenak di kasurnya. Jujur saja kamarnya ini terlalu mewah untuknya. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Dan jam 6 sore nanti ia akan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya; mengantarkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Tuan dan Nyonya Park sedang pergi ke Jepang dan sehabis mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, Yura sendiri langsung pergi dan mengatakan akan pulang larut. Jadilah Baekhyun harus mengantarkan makanan untuk Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tidak suka makan sendirian

Baekhyun bangkit lalu mulai memindahkan barang-barangnya dan menyusun pakaiannya di lemari. Ia juga mengatur peralatan mandinya bahkan bonekanya. Satu jam kemudian Baekhyun selesai dengan urusan beres-beres dan bersiap mandi. Ah iya karena keluarga Chanyeol masih memiliki keturunan bangsawan, mereka terbiasa memakai seragam. Tapi Park Junmyeon, sang kepala keluarga tidak mewajibkan para butler dan maidnya untuk berlaku serupa kecuali jika ada pesta atau kunjungan dari kerabat sesama bangsawan lainnya jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu memakai seragam maidnya. Jadi ia mengambil sebuah kaos putih bertuliskan "I Y SEOUL" dan sebuah celana piyama berwarna dark blue, mengambil bra putih polos dan celana dalam senada, menyambar handuknya lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara shower menyala dan lagu NoNoNo milik A-Pink terdengar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun

~~~ Beauty Maid ~~~

Tok tok tok...

"Masuk", perintah seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun membuka kenop pintu kamar Chanyeol perlahan lalu membawa troli makanan kedalam kamar Chanyeol. Sejenak Baekhyun terkagum dengan kamar Chanyeol yang luasnya bahkan 3x lebih besar dibanding kamarnya. Oh iya kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersebelahan

Chanyeol sedang bermain dengan iPad nya segera mem-pause game nya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di dekat pintu sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis melihat tingkah polos maid barunya ini, namun entah kenapa pasti lidahnya akan berbicara tajam. Agaknya Chanyeol sendiri kesulitan mengontrol ucapannya sendiri

"Apa menu hari ini?", tanya Chanyeol jutek

"Eum untuk appetizer sudah disiapkan sup asparagus, main course nya ada chicken cordon blue, beef tenderloin, samgyupsal, dan untuk dessert ada ice cream rasa pisang, banana split, dan crumble beri", jawab Baekhyun

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Saya akan makan setelah mengantarkan makanan untuk tuan muda"

"Tidak perlu. Kau makan disini denganku"

"Ne?"

"Ish, dengarkan baik-baik makanya. Kau. Makan. Disini. Denganku. Arraseo?"

"M-mwo? Tidak perlu tuan muda, saya akan makan dengan maid lain saja di dapur"

"Ck kau ini maid pribadiku, jadi akulah yang berhak mengaturmu"

"Aah nde"

Dalam hati Chanyeol tersenyum menang hahaha /?

~~~ Beauty Maid ~~~

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang sudah membohongi Baekhyun. Ya Sehun memang koma, tapi seminggu yang lalu ia sudah sadar.. Ia tau, sangat tau kalau nuna nya sudah bekerja keras bahkan sampai berhenti kuliah agar bisa kerja full time untuk membayar perawatan Sehun. Sehun juga tak mau membohongi nuna nya terus, namun ia merasa bukan saatnya yang tepat untuk memberitahu nuna nya sekarang. Ia hanya takut "dia" datang. Sehun segera berbaring dan kembali menutup matanya ketika ia mendengar pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa yang datang adalah Baekhyun

"Oh Sehun?" Suara ini... sepertinya familiar, seperti suaranya... Oh my god! Not now!, rutuk Sehun. Sehun masih tetap berpura-pura namun sang tamu segera mencubit perut Sehun

"AAAKHHH WAEGEU- MWO? LUHAN?"

TBC

A/N : Mianhae kependekan, soalnya ini masih intro doang.. ya gak bisa dibilang prolog juga sih wkwk. Tuh buat yg minta sehun sama luhan tuh udah ada tuh wkwk pada penasaran siapa itu luhan? Cek google sanah #ehsalah maksudnya tunggu chap berikutnya ok? ;)

Review lagi? Kalo chap ini ada lebih dari 15 yg review, aku lanjutin ff ini wkkwk... maaf banget yg nunggu rate M nya kaga muncul2 ya wkwk aku sengaja biar jadi kejutan /? Hahaha

Maaf belum balas review kalian, tapi aku sudah baca semua kok. Terimakasih ya yang sudah mau review, review lagi yaa ^^

Yang mau nanya2 atau nagih2 ff bisa PM aku /? wkwk

Thanks buat yang sudah baca, review, follow, favorite, buat siders juga semuanyaa ^^

Regards,

giantsmurf92


End file.
